A pretty flower
by PinkNinja101101
Summary: Sakura is stuck inside of a world unknown to all...or so she thinks... and she is running away from the man she fears most. Will she ever escape from this blissful nightmare, or will she be stuck there forever...? it sounds better that it is trust me
1. Chapter 1

**A pretty flower**

**Chapter one**

**love**** you too**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto….or anyone else for that matter…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I lifted my hand and gently toughed his face. "Ka-kashi…. You have…to g-go…" I whispered to him. It took all I had just to speak, and it was becoming harder for me to stay awake..but I knew that if I closed my eyes….I would die.

He squeezed my hand, and shook his head, "no Sakrua, I won't leave you here alone…" he replied. even through his mask covered most of his face and it was heavily raining I could tell that he was on the verge of tears. I couldn't stand to see him get hurt…I had to get him to leave…

"Please…go…I-I wont..survive m-much longer…" my vision was getting worse and I knew my time had come for me… I would die…all alone, in _my_ village….tears poured down my face…not from the pain but from the thought of the village, everyone was dead…or dying, Kakashi was the only one that I knew was still alive…and he was going to die if he didn't leave me. I could feel they're chakra getting stronger.

"Sakura…you will just hold on…" he pleaded. "the other medics will arrive shortly.." he tried to comfort me by giving me false hope but I couldn't believe him… I knew that no one c would come… everyone had fled hours ago..all but Kakashi, he stayed with me…

I looked around my surroundings. There were bodies everywhere, Fire burned down what was left of the buildings around us, Konoha was no more….everything was destroyed. My eyes then stoped and glared at what was killing me there was a 4 foot pole that went through my stomach and into the ground there was no way I could move…

"n-no…they are coming…y-you have..to leave…." I coughed up blood and cried out in pain. I thought about who had set this horrible fate on Konoha..the Akatsuki…. They told us that if we didn't surrender Naruto to them, that the y would attack out village, and kill every last living creature. We thought that we could fight them, but we were wrong, dead wrong, we didn't stand a chance… and now we all regretted it…

"are you in a lot of pain…?" he asked while brushing a few strands of pink hair from my face. It was obvious that I was but i knew that he was trying to get me to live a little longer. But it was hopeless… I was a medic, a very good open at that, and I was 100 sure that I was going to die…here.

"y-a" I chocked. I normally would have told him that I wasn't but I found no point on hiding the truth from him at this point.

"Sakura…look into my eye.."

"w-what?"

"Do it.. I'm going to rid you of all your pain.." he was silently sobbing now. His hand brushing away the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"H-how?" I coughed up more blood and looked him in the eyes. There was just no way that the pain would stop, unless I dies, and that was what I was waiting for but I couldn't, not utill her was safe..

"I'm going tot use my Mangekyo Sharingan on you..I'll send you someplace peaceful…" he then slid his mask down and smiled down at me. "ok"

"w-why did you…just…" he put a finger to my mouth to silence me.

"you'll have another chance for sure…I just needed you to see me… before you go there…" he replied.

"go w-where?"

"a blissful place Sakrua, with flowers and a river, you will be happy Sakrua… I promise.." I could see his Sharingan spin and my eyes widened. But not because I was slowly being taken out of my body but because oh the man behind him, he held up a sword above his head.

"Kakashi look out!" I cringed in pain as I yelled.

"I know Sakrua..."

My eyes then started to close.

"don't forget me…I love you…"

My eyes closed and I could feel him topple over on me. I couldn't feel his pulse…I couldn't feel anything…

"I love you too…Kakashi…"

…..

There was the first chapter!!! I promise the other chapters will be MUCH longer I hope to get reviews! In fact, if I don't get at least 4 I will not post the next chapter…aww blackmail is so sweet…well buh bye!


	2. STORY MOVED!

This story is being moved to my other account ppl which is…. lovebubbles101 ks?


End file.
